


A Day in the Life

by trascendenza



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, my holiday project 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Hi, Monday!" Buzz said cheerfully, waving up at the sky.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [keepaofthecheez](http://trascendenza.dreamwidth.org/16629.html#keepaofthecheez). And, as a content note, this is slightly AU in that Buzz isn't married.

Buzz opened his eyes when his alarm clock radio began playing "Won't You Be My Neighbor?" He yawned, making his high-pitched-morning-yawn-noises, the hem of his racecar pajamas riding up over his stomach. When he was done, he leapt out of bed and walked over the window, grinning.

"Hi, Monday!" he said cheerfully, waving up at the sky.

*

When he stopped at the corner on his morning bike ride to work, a robin landed on his shoulder.

"Well, hey there, little buddy."

"Tweet," it chirped.

"Nice to meet you, too," he said, and scratched it under its beak. It peeped happily.

*

"Hey, guys!" Buzz said, waving to Gus and Shawn.

"Buzzinator," Shawn said, slapping him on the shoulder. "Looking good. What did I tell you about that pomegranate and gravy diet, huh?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Shawn, I haven't had a chance to try that yet --"

"Please don't." Gus said, shooting Shawn a look. "We'll all regret it if you do."

"I won't regret it in the least --"

"_All of us_, Shawn." Gus said more forcefully, widening his eyes at Shawn meaningfully.

"Oh, fine." Shawn looked at the pink cardboard box in Buzz's hands. "What've you got there?"

"Just a little something I made for you two," Buzz said, smiling and holding it out. "It's been two years to the day that the Chief signed you to your first case."

"Buzz! You shouldn't have!" Shawn grabbed the box and opened it.

"And by that I mean," he continued, his eyes going wide and reverent. "You really, really should have." Gus' mouth formed a perfect "o."

Inside was a cupcake the size of a bowling ball. The frosting was rainbow and the script read "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO THE TWO COOLEST GUYS I KNOW." And then it got a squiggly. "ALTHOUGH DETECTIVE LASSITER IS ALSO VERY COOL AND I WOULDN'T WANT HIM TO FEEL I THAT I DON'T APPRECIATE HIM AS WELL."

"Started off strong," Shawn said.

"Got a little awkward at the end," Gus said.

Buzz's face fell.

"But still --" Gus said.

"-- coolest gift _ever_." Shawn said in his signature high-pitched emphatic voice. "So much cooler those _really lame gift certificates from Lassie_," he added loudly, leaning in Lassiter's direction. Lassiter only spared a second to glare at them before going back to his paperwork.

"Oh, gee, I'm so happy you guys like it!" Buzz said, beaming like he was the one who'd just gotten a delicious dessert the size of his head.

"Like it?" Shawn said.

"We do not merely _like_ it," Gus went on.

"We, do I dare say --"

"_Love_ it." Gus finished.

Shawn held it up like it was the baby Jesus, and Buzz started blushing furious when the two of them broke out into an a cappella song praising its holy flour-filled grace.

*

"Oh, my gosh!" Juliet said, raising a startled hand to her chest. "Is that a _live_ bird?"

The robin, perched on Buzz's desk, tilting its head up at her and cheeped.

"Isn't he great?" Buzz said. He stuck his finger out and the bird hopped onto it. "I call him Ted."

*

Buzz settled down into bed with a happy sigh. He tucked the spaceship blankets up around his chin, feeling very happy about a day well-lived.

He turned to the window. "Good night, Monday," he yawned, and closed his eyes, falling asleep.


End file.
